In general, a driver airbag apparatus, which protects a driver at the time of a vehicle accident, is mounted on a steering wheel of a vehicle.
The driver airbag apparatus includes an inflator which generates gas at the time of a vehicle accident, an airbag which is expanded and deployed by gas generated by the inflator and protects the driver using cushioning force, an airbag housing in which the airbag is inserted and disposed in a folded state, and an airbag cover which covers the airbag inserted into the airbag housing and is coupled to the airbag housing.
A tear line, which is torn by expansive force of the airbag, is formed in an inner surface of the airbag cover, such that the airbag tears the tear line while expanding, breaks through the airbag cover, and protects the driver.
However, there have been many instances in which the airbag cover is separated from the airbag housing by deployment force of the airbag while the tear line is torn by expansive force of the airbag, and strikes the driver.